A Broken Hope
by Drednaught
Summary: What would have happened if Ruby had made it in time to save Pyrrha, while attracting the attention of something much worse than Cinder. Would the Rose be lost to the darkness, and would the Invincible girl be able to live with herself. Contains Spoilers for Episode 12 of Volume 3, while also being an AU. No longer a oneshot. Stunted Arkos, Motherly Cinder, and White Rose.
1. A Rose Plucked

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and the Late Monty Oum.**

 _Authors Note: hooo boy Chapter 12 was a heart breaker, I wrote this to try and get my muse going again since the last episode completely destroyed any plans I had for my other two stories and I'm seriously thinking about Re-writing them now. The ending to this is purposely open ended so anyone who would like to could write a sequel could, be it good or bad that would be completely up to them.  
_

 _Hope everyone likes it._

 _This is Drednaught Signing Off._

* * *

 **Beacon Tower.**

Ruby dashed up the side of Beacon tower following Weiss's glyphs determined to help Pyrrha. As she lept onto the top she heard Pyrrha say, "Do you believe in destiny?". Looking around she spotted Pyrrha on her knees and Cinder in front of her a bow with an arrow drawn pointed at Pyrrha.

Seeing this caused Ruby to snap, after everything that had happened, Penny dying, the Grimm invading Vale, her sister losing an arm. Everything went white, a scream of "WHAT!" echoing from Cinder.

A wave of power unleashed and blanketed everyone on the tower, Cinder was thrown against the dragon only to bounce off and land onto the ground. The dragon itself screeched in terror before it went silent.

Pyrrha gasped as she was blown onto her back, everything going dark.

* * *

Cinder groaned as she pushed herself up, feeling as if a goliath had used her as a rag doll. "What in dusts name hit me?" Climbing to her feet she noticed the Grimm Dragon she had called to her was frozen, as if time had stopped around it.

Looking around she spotted the child that had caused her present discomfort and formed her bow. "Always trying to be the hero aren't you miss Rose, don't you know heroes never have happy endings? Don't worry I'll make it quick and painless." Forming an arrow she pulled back and was just about to release it when the voice of her master called out to her.

'Stay your hand Cinder, the child can be useful to us bring her to me.'

'What? She's a child she will just get in the way.' Cinder was not happy at all that her master was telling her to stay her hand.

'So were you when I found you, think of the possibilities Cinder, you the Fall Maiden and your apprentice the last of the Silver Eyed Warriors. No one would be able to stand in our way with her under your thumb.'

That brought Cinder up short she had been so focused on Ozpin and the previous Fall Maiden that she had forgotten the one thing her master had stressed. Never underestimate the potential of the next generation.

'Very well Master, I can see where you're coming from and I can't say I'm adverse to it all that much. However she's not one to give in easy, she's proved it time and time again by interfering and this latest show she put on is cause for concern.'

The sound of evil laughter filled her mind. 'Don't worry about that my student I have ways of making sure she listens why after all why would she stay loyal to the humans if she knew Ozpin had sent her mother on a suicide mission.'

This made Cinders eyebrows raise and she hummed thoughtfully. 'So she's like me then, betrayed by those she trusted without even knowing it. Yes I do believe we will get along just fine, I always did wonder what it would be like to have a child. Emerald and Mercury are such disappointments; they bolted the minute Brunhilde woke up.'

Walking to the unconscious child took a moment to think on the future, she would need to be more careful in the future Ozpin had nearly did her in, if her master hadn't interfered on her behalf. Still things would go along much smoother with the death of the previous fall maiden and the death of Ozpins star pupil.

Bending down she picked the child up, a small weak gasp sounding out behind her caused her to smirk as she stood back up with the child in her arms. "Ms. Nikos I had almost forgot about you, a pity, if you had stayed quiet I would have left you alone."

"Wha—wha-what do you want with Ruby." Came the weak gasping voice of Pyrrha Nikos as she struggled to try, and fail, to get up. Falling back onto her stomach Pyrrha could only watch as Cinder walked closer to her an unconscious Ruby in her arms.

"Nothing that concerns you Ms. Nikos, after all the dead tell no tales." Here Cinder shifted Ruby into a one armed hold and lifted her free hand up, pointing towards Pyrrha. A bolt of fire came into existence growing larger with each passing second.

"RUBY! Ruby where are you!" The shout surprised her as Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and General Ironwood lept onto the tower. There was an awkward silence as the trio of Hunters looked at Cinder holding an unconscious Ruby Rose with one arm while the other was point at Pyrrha Nikos, a fire ball hovering over the palm.

Qrow seeing his niece in the arms of the person who had very likely killed Amber snarled and flew at her. "Let go of my niece you bitch!"

Pivoting Cinder let the fireball loose at Qrow, causing him to dodge and the fireball to slam into Ironwood sending him into a pile of rubble. Glynda snapped into action sending various pieces of Rubble at Cinder, only to have them swatted out of the sky by her.

Qrow swings his scythe at a piece of rubble sent his way and darts toward Cinder, aiming to make her drop Ruby so he could go all- any other thought is cut off as a gear slams into him, sending him flying into Glynda and causing them both to fly off the tower roof.

Ironwood staggered to his feet only to be slammed back into the rubble by a girder, pinning his robotic arm and trapping him there. Seeing the last of the annoyances trapped she turned to Pyrrha. "Tonight's your lucky night Ms. Nikos it seems I'm out of time and you get to live."

Turning away a portal opened in front of her and she walked towards it, just as she is about to step through she hears the sound of someone landing on the tower. Turning around she sees a bloody, panting, Qrow with an unconscious Glynda in his arms. Deciding to get one last taunt in she spoke in a vindictive voice. "Always late you dusty old Qrow, first to rescuing Amber, now you've lost your niece It's a wonder anyone you care about is still alive."

With that she turned and stepped through the portal, a scream of rage erupting from Qrow as it closed.


	2. Recovery, Questions and Plotting

**_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and make no money from it._**

 _So I wasn't expecting the response I got to continue this, well ask and you shall receive, this will be in small chunks, 900-1k words at most, and I won't update fast all the time but I will continue it if you all want to see this. I thank everyone who faved/followed/reviewed and hope you like this chapter.  
_

 _Enjoy_

 _This is Drednaught Signing Off._

* * *

 **Two weeks later, Vale General Hospital, Special Ward Room.**

"I've told you everything I know General, I went to the top of the tower to try and stop Cinder and she all but toyed with me. Everything I threw at her? She brushed off like it was nothing. After I hit her with the gears she broke my aura."

Pyrrha started shaking slightly as tears ran down her face. "Then she shot me in the ankle, I threw my shield at the arrow and it shattered around the shield and reformed. It all but crippled me I couldn't get up and I was helpless. After that she put me on my knees and said she would use the power of the fall maiden for things I could never imagine."

General Ironwood stared at her thoughtfully before asking. "This is where Miss Rose comes in yes?" Pyrrha nodded her head and started sobbing.

"She jumped up just as I asked Cinder, 'Do you believe in Destiny', then when she saw Cinder pointing that arrow at me she…she lost it and everything went white. The next thing I saw was Cinder standing over Ruby's unconscious body an arrow notched, ready to end her life. Then she lowered the bow and looked thoughtful. It was almost as if she had a change of heart, her face went through Anger, Hate, Disgust, Glee then Happiness of all things."

"After that she bent down and picked Ruby up, I ended up bringing her attention to me when I gasped in pain from shifting myself onto my belly. I asked her what she wanted with Ruby when I tried, and failed, to stand up and just ended up agitating my ankle more."

Pyrrha looked as if she had been shot through the heart now, her head was downcast and tears ran down her cheeks. "She told me the dead tell no tales and was about to kill me, when you Professor Goodwitch and Qrow jumped up onto the platform."

The drunken slurring voice of Qrow jumped in here. "Where she completely handed us our asses and tossed us around like rookie huntsman right?"

Pyrrha jumped at the sound of his voice before replying."I-I-I, Yes she tossed you around like she tossed me around and then she told me it was my lucky day and that she was out of 'Time'. I don't understand why she didn't kill me she had plenty of opportunities when she knocked Qrow and Professor Goodwitch off the tower."

"I passed out after she went into the portal and then I woke up here two days ago."

The five silhouettes on the monitors in front of her each gave her a nod before the central one responded. "I see, thank you Ms. Nikos this will help us with our investigation, you may go."

Pyrrha nodded to the council members and wheeled herself out in her wheelchair. Hearing the head of the council speak up as she went out the door. "How goes the effort to kill that thing on Beacon Tower General."

The Door sealed shut before she could listen to anything else and she wheeled herself to the elevator and back to her room where she found Jaune, Ren, and Nora waiting for her.

* * *

"Not well I'm afraid, whatever Ms. Rose did to it? It's all but invincible, it's sure as hell aware though. Qrow hit it with his strongest technique and his scythe just bounced off, and need I remind you Qrows scythe can cleave through a Goliath without a thought."

Qrow barked out a bitter sounding laugh. "It's the first time Vigil has ever failed me; no whatever the squirt did she locked that thing down tight. The thing can't move, it can't smell, and it can't see. But it's sure as hell alive still, and the Grimm are flocking to it."

The Head Council member nodded at this, he had feared the worst. "Then I'm sorry to say that until it's dead or we retrieve the young lady that froze it Beacon will stay closed. It is too much of a risk to reopen now that Headmaster Ozpin is dead; you have my condolences on his passing."

With that the council members on the monitor logged off leaving Ironwood and Qrow alone. "So General, what do we do now, you have no fleet, our hunters are decimated, and my niece, who I might add froze big and nasty, is in the hands of a psycho."

Ironwood looked thoughtful, before an idea came to him. "The only thing we can do, we regroup, I've still got the Ragnarok on standby at the border, It seems Ozpin was right about keeping my flagship back while using the rest as the command nodes, it was better for us in the long run I'm sad to say."

Qrow snorted at Ironwood. "What more robots? Look what happened the last time you brought an army here, it's very likely it could happen again."

Shaking his head Ironwood smiled. "No it's got my special forces teams on it, I never got a chance to call the Ragnarok in because the CTT tower fell right at the start of the invasion, and I ordered a black out for all communications to the Ragnarok unless it was me personally back when I first arrived."

Qrow smiled vindictively and started laughing. "This is going to be interesting a battleship off the grid full of spec ops, oh we are going to have so much fun making that bitch bleed."

After a few moments Ironwood caught onto Qrows idea and started laughing himself, the two of them plotting to bring the bitch that had killed so many people and friends to justice, one way or another. Never noticing the ghostly red cloaked teenager trying to get their attention.


	3. Yang

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it belongs to RT and I make no money from this.**

 _Short as hell today I know but what I wanted to write for the second scene wouldn't fit the tone for this drabble, hope you all enjoy._

 _Good news is I have about 40 drabbles planned out now, and should be able to upload one every couple of days. It will go past 40 drabbles but those are the ones I have planned for now._

 _As always I appreciate anyone who reads/reviews/faves/follows this._

* * *

 **Xiao-Long Rose Home, Three months after Beacons Fall.**

Yang sighed as she stared out her bedroom window; the silence was almost unbearable to her. Her dad had sunk into a depression, and her little sister was in the hands of a monster, very likely dead, her partner had fled and her other team mate had abandoned her.

"Yang, you're okay I'm so glad."

Now she was hearing things, that couldn't be her sister, she was long gone either dead or locked up. "No I'm not ok I'm seeing things you can't be here you can't" Shaking her head Yang tried to will the hallucination away.

The ghostly Ruby waved her hands and pointed to herself. "I really am here see, I may not be here physically but I'm still here….wait Yang where are Weiss and Blake, they should be here to!"

Yang snorted thinking she was still hallucinating before she decided to humor her imagination. "I have no idea why I'm telling a hallucination this. Weiss's father took her to Atlas where he thinks she'll be safe and Blake…Blake RAN, Sun said she took off after we landed in Vale."

Ruby froze in shock at the venom in Yangs tone; she had never heard her sister speak of Blake like that. "There has to be a reason Ya-"

Yang turned her head towards Ruby and snarled at her. "NO there doesn't Ruby this isn't some fairy tale where good triumphs over evil this is real life! Sometimes bad things happen. Like my birth mother leaving like Summer dying." Panting she took a deep breath before she continued. "Like you getting taken by a mad women! I have no idea why you insist you are Ruby you're nothing but a damn MIRAGE! SO LEAVE, leave like everyone else in my life has and never come back!"

Yang turned her head towards the window and proceeded to ignore in her mind the hallucination, trying her best to block out the ghostly image of Ruby crying softly as she stood there. "Ok Yang I get it I'm just burdening you, I'll leave and stay away. I just want you to know I love you Yang, I always will."

Ruby turned around and started fading away, her last words jarring Yang out of her rage, making her realize Ruby really was there. Scrambling Yang threw off the covers and tried to get over to the disappearing figure of Ruby, only to trip as her foot got caught in the blanket.

When she managed to get herself back up she saw that Ruby had vanished leaving only a rose petal, causing her to break down as she processed what had just happened and what she had said to her sister. "I'm sorry Ruby I didn't mean it please come back, please…" Yang trailed off and started sobbing as she crawled over and picked up the rose petal, sitting back and holding it to her chest.

Tai Yang found her like that thirty minutes later, repeating the same three words 'Please Come Back'.


	4. The Price of Arrogance, and Icy love

**Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and I make no money from this.**

 _Well sorry for the late upload, I actually wanted to have this uploaded a couple days ago but my weather was horrible and kept knocking my power off, so as luck would have it, it knocked out my power just after I had finished it the first time, and corrupted the save, forcing me to type the whole thing out again tonight._

 _Now I'm going to be updating the previous chapters in a day or two, if I have time, after I finish editing the new scenes to hopefully bump each one up to 2k words, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always I appreciate the faves/follows/reviews._

 _This is Drednaught Signing off._

* * *

Lightning crackled around the ominous purple-red clouds as Salem looked out into the distance from her crystalline fortress, the cries of various Grimm heard as they spawned and moved towards civilization, Griffons screeching as they flew in hoards. Death stalkers ranging from newborn to ancient skittered as they moved in legions. Beowolves and Ursa were a number beyond counting as they shambled, their roars echoing across the landscape. Other older Grimm made their way silently as they stalked new prey.

"Beautiful isn't it Ozpin, the armies that have assembled here and that are still forming, they will be humanities doom." Salem turns around to look at her long time enemy, Ozpin, who was chained to a crystal growth, growing out the back of an ancient death stalker. The chains that held him there were specially made to constantly drain his aura, leaving him weakened and unable to struggle.

Ozpin grimaced as he tried to lift his head up; the pain these chains were putting him in was akin to being stabbed, with ten thousand needles all at once. With great effort he finally looked her in the eyes and started chuckling. "You always were arrogant, even when we were kids, I may not be able to stop you anymore but others will step up to challenge. In fact I'm sure you'd be surprised at your descendants they've become legends." Here he smirked, trying to infuriate her.

Hearing Ozpins speech Salem couldn't help but throw her head back in a dark chuckle. "Yes your smaller more honest soul, the silver eyed warriors they call us now, naught but fairy tales to all save few. No, no I don't think she will fight me after all why would she fight me when her mother's killer is right in front of me."

Ozpin narrowed his eyes and jerked at the chains. "Mothers killer, you mean yourself right? You did kill her after all." A cracking sound echoed as Salem slapped Ozpin across the face, drawing blood as her nails scratched him. Ozpin flinched back as much as the collar and growth would let him, surprised she had actually struck him.

Salem turned around and stalked towards the edge of the platform, rage palpable on her face. "Do not play games with me Ozpin, my descendants were perfectly safe in the Azure citadel, you pointed Atlas towards the citadel and they ravaged the technology that kept the stasis systems online for themselves, and for what to create a weapon with a soul!?"

Huffing Salem chided herself for letting Ozpin get to her like that, clenching her hand she calmed herself as she noticed the Grimm around the Fortress were becoming agitated. "There was only one survivor, a survivor you took and molded into a weapon for your damned brotherhood. No Summer was an abomination, she had let herself be infected by your ideals, and I could not let her suffer your delusions."

Salem's face split into a maniac grin as she watched Ozpin flinch, the despair on his face was delicious, she knew he had hoped Summer was just imprisoned and not dead. The next blow to come however would very likely send him into a breakdown.

Ozpin shook his head minutely before firing back at Salem. "I had no idea they were there Salem, you told me they died out before this asinine feud between us started, if anyone is to blame it's you. Ruby is different though, for all the plans revolving around her no one and I mean no one will tell her what to do. She is a free spirit destined to fix our mistakes, you know this as well."

The grin on Salem's face stretched wider and wider as she listened to Ozpin preach, the whole thing was marvellous; he really was losing his touch not being able to tell when something was amiss, losing his precious Beacon to infiltrators was the most telling. But she supposed catering to children for the past one hundred years would dull anyone's senses.

Sweeping her arms out she held them up into the air in a grand gesture, a crumbling sound echoing through the fortress as the death stalker Ozpin was chained to, started turning around. "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong Ozpin; it's already too late for you and the human race." The wall to the east of them fully crumbled away to reveal Cinder, her hand on a crystal with various growths coming off it, the darkness obscuring the form inside it. "For you see Ruby Rose, IS MINE!"

With Salem's exclamation the crystal lit up, illuminating the sleeping form of Ruby Rose, what little colour Ozpins face had drained out of him as humanities last hope was taken from it. He slumped against the crystal he was chained to and said nothing more. Salem's evil laughter echoing around him as it pierced his skull.

The deathstalker turned away at Salem's mental command, skittering back into the fortress, taking the despondent Ozpin with it.

Hearing her master laugh was music to Cinder's ears, and seeing the arrogant old man wither was just the icing on the cake. However that did not hold her attention long, as she turned back around to the slumbering Rose, sensing the young Reapers aura become agitated she placed her hand back onto the crystal, her aura leeching into it and intermingling with Ruby's calming her aura down.

"That's it little Rose, I'm here, I'm here there is nothing to fret about. You'll feel better in no time." Cinder smiled as she felt Ruby's aura latch onto hers like a security blanket, really the little Rose could be greedy when she wanted to, always wanting to have Cinder nearby. Though she did have to admit she was growing very fond of her.

Pulling her hand away from the crystal Cinder was surprised when she felt Ruby's aura pulse, her aura syncing with Cinders. 'I see you've learned a new trick, good.' Turning away she walked toward her master, her heels making a clicking sound as she went.

Her form rippled as she walked transforming into her corrupted state, the dress she was wearing dissolving and turning into a breastplate missing the back and a skirt with armored sections. She grunted as two great batlike wings burst out of her back and a pair of horns curved up from her head. As she reached her master a long spaded tail manifested and uncoiled, slipping through a hole in the armored skirt.

Her master's laughter, having died down, was still echoing throughout the valley. It really was astounding how powerful she was. Salem sensing her turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Really Cinder? I know you love playing the seductress but a Succubus? Though I suppose it would be effective at gaining intelligence, from men and women."

Cinder shrugged, it wasn't any surprise she preferred this form. "What can I say; this form let me take over Vacou in less than a year, the so called 'Elite' thought of nothing more than their next conquest. Coincidently Mercury and Emerald have been sighted heading towards Vacou, I think it's about time my wayward pawns learn that you don't bite the hand that feed you."

Salem looked at her and nodded, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up in spine tingling terror. "Good, when you catch up to them bring them here, I wish to make them understand just how much of an error in judgement they made, _**Personally**_.

The slightly metallic echo that entered her master's voice caused a shiver to run up her back, Salem's eyes glowing like a pair of bloody rubies. Breathing deeply Cinder took a moment to try and shake the mind numbing terror off as her master disappeared into a portal, presumably to torture Ozpin. Throwing one last glance at the slumbering Reaper, Cinder took flight herself.

Unseen by any were the red veins faintly appearing on Ruby's arms, pulsing twice before going dormant. The corruption had started and nothing Ruby did would prevent it.

* * *

Weiss Schnee frowned and taped her foot as she waited for her sister to arrive, she had finally managed to convince her father to let her go back to Vale, at great cost sadly, Winter was to stay as her bodyguard for the duration. Maybe now she could actually finally find a lead on Ruby, dust knows what that monster Cinder was doing to her, and while she was at it she would find Blake, giving her a smack to the head for her stupidity in running away.

As she continued to run through her thoughts a giggle sounded behind her, spinning around she saw nothing, the giggle sounded to the left of her causing her to jump back and whip out Myrtenaster. All she saw however was a rose petal, when the giggle sounded again from her right and she felt a pair of featherlight lips on her cheek.

Her face going atomic red she turned and saw the ghostly form of her girlfriend Ruby Rose, who was giggling at her, causing her eyebrow to twitch violently. "I finally found you Weiss, I've been looking everywhere for you, heck I even found Port mud wrestling an Ursa." Both Ruby and Weiss shudder at the mental image. "Yet I couldn't find you no matter how hard I looked." Here Ruby's face became the epitome of a kicked puppy and Weiss found herself feeling like total Grimm crap.

Then it hit her, Ruby, HER Ruby, was standing right in front of her maybe not physically but she was there all the same. The revelation caused Weiss to gasp and start tearing up; the emotions that she tried so hard to suppress since Ruby had been taken were coming tumbling out.

"Ruby!" Lunging at her girlfriend Weiss was surprised when she went straight through her and almost into the decorative suit of armor behind Ruby, stumbling she tried to regain her balance before finally coming to a stop at the wall beside the suit, using a hand to keep herself stable.

"Weiss! Are you alright?" Ruby's soft voice confirmed that she really was there and wasn't a figment of Weiss's imagination. Weiss looked at her and saw she really was like a ghost, she sighed and looked forlorn at that. Ruby was still out of her reach after all.

"What happened Ruby where are you, and why are you like that." Ruby looked at her and smiled bitterly, an expression that looked out of place on face. She sighed and shuffled around as if she was scared to tell Weiss.

"I don't know, I know I'm in some kind of coma but where ever my body is I can't go to it. As far as I can tell I've been moving around from place to place like this for the past seven months." Ruby looked up and smiled softly, clasping her hands. "I've been getting stronger though, before it took forever for me to touch something, yet today I managed to kiss you."

Weiss's reply is interrupted by the sound of her sister Winter calling out to her as she rounded the corner. "Weiss are you packed, fathers finally gotten Atlas High Command to allow you passage to Vale. If we don't hurry though we're going to miss the flight and the favours father used will be wasted-…" Winter trailed off as she spotted her sister leaning against a wall, in the middle of replying to the dare she say…ghostly….. form of Ruby Rose.

Cautiously approaching she noticed her sister was flushed, something had happened. As she slowed to a stop her, footsteps slow and methodical, she saw that, yes, this was Ruby Rose, or a very good imitation of her. Dust knows her sister had bragged about her constantly. "Miss Rose? How are you here, Weiss said you were taken."

"I-…" Ruby's form seemed to flicker as she turned around and started to answer Winter's question causing her to drop to her knees as she spasmed in agony. Ten seconds later she faded away in a shower of rose petals. Weiss cried out Ruby's name and ran over to the fading petals, picking one that had solidified up.

"Winter….What…what just happened? One second she was really there and the next she's gone, we need to find her and fast. I have a very bad feeling something is going to happen to her." Winter stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened before shaking herself out of shock. Weiss was right nothing good could come of what had just happened.

"Then we need to move quickly, the bull head is fueled and ready to go. If we leave now we can get to Vale in nine hours." Nodding to her sister Weiss put the rose petal into her pocket and dashed into her room, grabbing a single suitcase before dashing back out into the hall, and down the corridor her sister hot on her heals, the duos white hair flapping from the speeds they were going.

'Just wait Ruby I'll rescue you yet, and no one is ever going to take you away from me again I'll make damn sure of it' Weiss thought darkly as she felt the weight of the bottle of experimental dust she had stolen from her father's labs in her pocket.

* * *

Within minutes the bull head lifted off from the Schnee courtyard, and blasted off to Vale. A determined Heiress and her sister inside, both hoping to reach Ruby before it was too late.

* * *

Ruby reappeared in an abandoned building, her body spasming as red veins pulsed across her body. Her face was contorting between pain and rage as she gritted her teeth. Her mind slowly shutting down as the pain, corruption, intensified.

As her world faded to black the astral form of Ruby Rose could only hear the faint murmur of. "Ruby?" A shadowed form stepping over to her, golden eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

 _If anyone is wondering, no Salem and Cinder are not misguided, they are pure evil, Salem just cared about her descendants and had them locked in stasis to keep them from interfering and to sort of protect them. I'll elaborate more in later chapters.  
_


	5. A Promise Remembered, Sneaking out

_Disclaimer:I don't own RWBY I do this for fun._

 _First off I'd like to apologize for the last chapter, I went in a totally different direction then where I wanted to take the story so I deleted it, I may upload it as a non canon chapter if people would like to still read it. Secondly I had hoped to have this out Saturday but had gotten writers block on Pyrrhas part, and Fire Emblem Revelations distracted me._

 _Now enough of my mad rambles on with the chapter!_

 _Hope you all enjoy this re-write._

* * *

Blake sighed and rubbed her temples as she looked at her team leader, Ruby; she had been unconscious for the last fifteen hours, since she had appeared. She seemed to spasm in pain every couple of minutes, when her body flickered from intangible to solid and back again. 'Just what happened to you Ruby, first I over hear Qrow saying you've been taken; now you're here.' Looking at the red cloaked reaper she sighed fondly, no matter where she went Ruby always made things…interesting.

Blake's ears twitched as she heard a low moan from Ruby, who rolled over and slowly sat up, the girl's arms shaking, a sign she was still in pain. Getting up from the raggedy chair she was sitting in Blake made her way over to where Ruby was, having been unable to move her from the floor, and crouched down beside her.

"Ruby, how are you here? I know you were taken prisoner by someone, and I don't think they would just let you go." Ruby's head snapped up towards Blake, her eye's glazed over, before they seemed to gain a little focus at the cat faunus's voice.

"Wha-Weiss….no Blake? How did I get here, I remember talking to Weiss and then pain." The slurring voice of Ruby trailed off as she looked at her friend and teammate. Shaking her head Ruby tried to focus, somewhat succeeding as her vision clear up and she could see a pair of concerned amber eyes looking at her.

"Ruby focus I need you to tell me what happened?" Blake's calm voice rang out as she tried to get answers from her friend. This seemed to do the trick as Ruby shook her head, her thoughts clearing up and the pain seemingly subsiding. Grunting Ruby managed to push herself onto her knees and then sat down.

"Right…Right sorry Blake, its disorienting when I sleep in this form, I can literally feel being in two bodies at once, but I know this one isn't real. I should know I couldn't even touch a box of cookies I found." Ruby's face turned into a petulant pout and she crossed her arms. Sighing in amusement Blake could only shake her head.

'Same old Ruby she never changes, no matter what life throws at her.' Smiling softly Blake sat down in front of Ruby. "Ruby please, I need to know what happened." Ruby stopped mid-sentence and sighed, before looking at Blake.

"When I got to the top of Beacon tower after Weiss used her glyphs to give me a pathway up, I saw Cinder; yes Cinder getting ready to kill Pyrrha. Something…happened…something in me snapped and everything went white. After that…I woke up like this in Vale General, I tried to get my uncle Qrow and General Ironwood's attention but they couldn't see me."

Ruby lifted her hands after she said that and looked at them as they flickered from solid to intangible, really what was happening to her, first people can't see her when she's like this now her body could even touch things sometimes.

"After that I kind of wandered from place to place, I…well let's just the things people have done in Vale since the battle? It hasn't been pretty, eventually I made my way to Patch and saw Yang….the less said about that the better."

Ruby looks Blake straight in the eyes; an intense glare on her face, Blake flinched minutely before she stared right back at Ruby. "She told me you ran Blake…YOU RAN! What kind of teammate and partner does that, especially when she needed you the most. How could you do that Blake, didn't we mean anything at all to you? Or were we just convenient shields to hide behind?"

Ruby's voice slowly gets higher and higher as her tirade goes on till she's all but shouting, causing the cat faunus to cringe back at the noise level. Blake bristled at Ruby's accusations, and scoffed. "And what would you know Ruby, you haven't seen the things I have, you had your head in the clouds and acted like everything was a damn GAME! You expect me to drop everything and do what you want?" Ruby flinched back, as if struck, as Blake's cat ears flattened to her head and she started growling.

"I've had to watch as everything I ever cared about was ripped away from me again; do you think I don't want to be there for Yang? I can't if I do Adam will kill her Ruby, he said it himself." Blake's voice came out as a snarl at the end of her tirade, her fangs barred at Ruby.

Ruby's soulful silver eyes softened before hardening again, and she fired back determined to knock some sense into Blake. "Don't you see Blake, that's exactly what he wants; if you stay isolated like this he's going to kill you. No one will ever know either, because you pushed everyone away. Please Blake go to Yang, if not for me…then for her, I don't know how much longer I'm going to be around I've…I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Reaching both hands out Ruby gently cupped Blake's face, startling her, as she felt the ghostly hands of her Leader. Ruby smiled softly at her, tear's dripping down her ghostly face. "Yang, Weiss, and you are the most important people in my life Blake, if I lost anyone of you I don't think I could go on. So please...come back protect Yang and Weiss, because there are worse things than Adam lurking out there Blake, and they can't wait to rip us apart."

Dropping her hands from Blake's face Ruby wrapped her into a hug, pouring all the emotions she could as tears ran down Blake's cheeks, her cat ears drooping. "We all care about you Blake, please please don't shut us out anymore, we made a promise remember? To always stick together, no matter the cost; even if I'm not here physically I'm still going to do my best to keep us together."

Smiling softly Blake couldn't help but remember the day they had made that promise, at the beginning of the tournament.

* * *

 _Flashback, Vytal Festival Day One._

 _Ruby clanked her spoon on her ice cream bowl, the sound echoing throughout the stand. Weiss looked annoyed as she was interrupted from eating her strawberry Sundae, Yang looked amused as she polished off the last of her Rocky Road, and Blake smirked from behind her book. "Fellow friends and Weiss." Weiss shouts 'Hey'. "WE of team RWBY are going to win this tournament, no matter who stands in our way, we are going to show them why Beacon is the strongest of the four academies."_

 _Ruby smirks and jumps up on her stool. "And most of all we are going to show them why a first year team like us are rated so highly on the rankings." Weiss rolled her eyes, smiling, while Yang guffawed at Ruby's enthusiasm, Blake herself just smiled at her leader's antics. "So I propose a pact, no matter what happens from here on out? We stick together, we show the world what were made of, we carve our names into the history books and make our names remembered for millennia to come. So whose with me!"_

 _Ruby holds her hand out as she climbs down from her stool, waiting for her teammates answer._

 _Yang was the first to speak up her boisterous voice booming. "Hell yea baby sis! We're gonna kick all the asses, I'm in!" Yang's hand shoots out to cover Ruby's._

 _Weiss scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Of course we're going to win, we do after all have ME on the team, but I suppose a pact like this is worthwhile." Her words were arrogant but you could see the smile on her face as she placed her hand on top of Yangs._

 _With all three of her teammates pleading eyes on her Blake sighed, and chuckled. "I do have to admit getting our names remembered for eternity does sound interesting, who knows they may even write a book about us, I'm in. "Blake sticks her hand out and puts it on top of Weiss's._

 _Ruby smiled a megawatt smile and exclaimed. "On three."_

" _One."_

" _Two."_

" _Three."_

 _Four voices exclaimed out. "TEAM RWBY!"_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

"You also got us banned from the stand with that stunt you pulled afterwards Ruby." Mirth could be heard in Blake's voice as her gentle smile turned into a smirk. Ruby jerked back, an embarrassed flush spreading across her semi-solid cheeks, while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"It wasn't my fault that the shop keeper took offense to me saying Beacon would stomp the competition, how was I supposed to know she was a Vacou native."

Blake's smirk stayed on her face as she started to chuckle. "Yes well, you learned a valuable lesson that day didn't you." Ruby just turned her head away from Blake, pouting. Seconds later though, Blake's smirk died a painful death and she looked serious. "You're right though Ruby, I did forget our promise, and I did abandon Yang. I'm going to make it up to her, and you, even the Ice Queen and as much as I hate to admit it, you're right about Adam, he has White Fang 'Ghost'agents, watching me."

Ruby smiled, happy her friend, sister, and girlfriend, were going to watch each other's backs again. She cocked her head to one side though when she remembered something she had forgotten to ask Weiss. "When you leave Blake could you make a detour to Beacon tower?" Blake looked at her quizzically, confused as to what would be there, other than the dragon. Seeing Blake's confused look she elaborated.

"Crescent Rose may still be up there, I dropped it after I got to the top, the shock of seeing Pyrrha about to die made me lose my grip. As far as I can tell it wasn't taken with me and it wasn't in my house when I visited Yang. I really don't want to leave it laying around, not just because of how much it means to me but because of how dangerous it could be to someone who can't use it right. Plus I think my baby is lonely up there all alone with just a nasty Grimm as company."

Nodding Blake agreed. "Of course Ruby I know how much it means to you, and how dangerous is it. I uhh kind of read the maintenance manuals you wrote for it one day when 'Ninjas of Love ' didn't come in on time." Ruby smiled, happy that her baby would be in safe hands soon.

"I can't thank you enough for this Blake, and I'm sure Yang will be ecstatic to see you." While she was smiling on the outside, on the inside she was filled with sadness at the fact Yang hated her now, but she took solace in the fact Blake would be there for her. "Tell her I'll try my best to get away ok-" Ruby was cut off as her body flickered and she disappeared.

"Ruby!" Blake jumped as she saw Ruby disappear; the only thing remaining of her was a red rose petal. Seeing no trace of her Blake frowned, her leader and friend was definitely in trouble no matter how cheery she looked.

Walking quickly she grabbed the old duffle bag she had been using for her clothes and got to work packing food and water, it was a long haul to patch after all and she needed to evade Adam. 'I won't let you down Ruby, as soon as I can I'm going to be coming, with Yang and Weiss, and we're going to make whoever took you regret it! I promise you.'

* * *

Ruby gasped for air as she clawed at the hand holding her up by the throat. "You've been a naughty little Rose, thinking you could sneak around to your friends and warn them? It seems I underestimated you, I'll have to rectify that."

The cold red eyes pulsed with malevolence as silver haired figure dropped her onto her butt and snapped her fingers, a runed collar made of crystal forming around her neck, a leash connecting to it in the woman's hand. "Wh-Who-ACK- Are you." Ruby could barely choke this out as the collar tightened and burnt her skin.

Yanking the leash the woman smirked sadistically as Ruby choked. "Quiet! You will hold your tongue in the presence of your master! Now on your feet we have much work to do and you need to earn your keep since you seem so determined to ruin my plans."

The black gown of the woman swished as she turned around, yanking Ruby to her feet and causing her to stumble as she was pulled along. 'Oh boy how am I going to get out of this one?' Her body burned at that thought as the collar's runes lit up at her rebellious thought, while unseen to her, red veins pulsed across her arms before going dormant, the corruption incomplete.

* * *

"Dammit Mercury hurry your slow ass up, she's right on our tail." Emerald panted as she blew a hole in another Ursa, the damned things were endless, and spun around her pistols transforming into their Sickle forms slicing through a beowolf that was coming at her flank.

Two cracking booms echoed as Mercury blew a hole into the Beowolf he has just roundhouse kicked. "You try running when one of your legs is on the fritz and keeps locking up." As he said that said leg gave off a spark and sent him tumbling, as it reflexively kicked off the ground. He recovered quickly and flipped around onto his hands, his working leg smashing into an Ursa as he used his hands to spin around, shotgun blasts going off constantly.

Emerald was about to make a snarky retort when she ducked out of the way of a ball of fire. "Shit she's already caught up." Floating just above them was there Mentor/Mistress Cinder Fall, whom they had abandoned after the Grimm dragon had shown up.

Her dark velvety voice sent shivers down both their spines as the two regrouped and went back to back, Grimm surrounding them. "I trained you better than this, you two should have made mincemeat of these Grimm, there isn't even any alphas. Such disappointments. " Cinder gave them a sneering disgusted/disappointed look, her eyes lighting up as she prepared to put her wayward pawns in their place.

Emeralds angry voice echoed throughout the clearing. "You lied to us, you told us all we needed to do is follow you and we wouldn't worry for anything again. Then you unleash that…that THING and expect us to stay blindly loyal?!" The rage on Emeralds face was painfully clear as she scowled at her onetime mistress. Flicking the switch on her pistols they transformed into their kusarigama forms and whipped towards Cinder, slicing through any Grimm in her way.

Mercury jumped up and slammed his legs into Cinder sending her into the ground as he stood on her, his face full of rage, only to have it turn to shock as she grabbed one of his legs and snapped it clean off. The artificial nerve endings, causing him to scream in pain. Cinder threw him off her, his body bouncing across the ground. Floating back up into the air she smirked at his cry, before she sent the King Tai-jitu she had hiding underground to imprison him.

Said Grimm burst from the ground and wrapped around Mercury, crushing his other robotic leg, and causing him even more pain. He blacked out from the pressure within seconds.

"Mercury! You BITCH!" Emeralds snarl was accompanied by her Kusarigama's wrapping around Cinder as she floated above ground. Yanking the pistols back she sent Cinder flying into multiple trees, the sound of snapping echoing throughout the clearing as Emerald used her as a projectile. After the tenth tree Emeralds pistols made a 'TWANG' sound as they pulled taught and she couldn't whip them around.

Pulling back as hard as she could Emerald got the shock of her life when Cinder boredly said. "Are you done already? I was so hoping you had something up your sleeve but it seems I was wrong." Emerald suddenly went flying into the cloud of dust she had kicked up from smashing Cinder around and felt what seemed like a vice grip wrap around her throat.

Her pistols Kusarigama form turned into molten slag on the ground. "You've made me very angry, Emerald; I had high hopes for you. But don't worry you'll get a second chance." Cinder smirked sadistically and her eyes glowed with power. With but a thought she lit Emerald on fire, the green haired girl screaming in agony all the while, her aura breaking like nothing.

Dropping the charred, but still alive, body of Emerald on the ground she smiled in satisfaction. With a mental command she told the King Tai-jitu to drop the unconscious Mercury, and threw a small crystal at him. It encased his body and teleported him to her master fortress. Looking down as the twitching body of Emerald she sneered.

"I have no idea where I went wrong with you, out of all my pawns you were the most loyal and yet you betrayed me at the first sign of trouble." With another disgusted look she threw a pink crystal at her and it encased her, the crystal getting to work healing her as she was transported to the fortress.

As she turned around to leave her tenuous bond with the little rose flared up and she felt despair. 'Oh my, this feeling is delicious; it seems Mistress has moved onto phase two.' Grinning she took to the air her body quivering in excitement at what was to come.

* * *

Pyrrha clenched her fist as she tightened her vambrace, the armor was damaged but still usable however she knew she would have to get it repaired soon. Hoping off the hospital bed she winced as her right foot touched the ground and her injured ankle flared in pain.

Shakily she took a step and almost collapsed, gritting her teeth in anger. 'Grrr, what was that arrow made out of, three months later and the wound still refuses to heal fully. Not even my aura will heal it.' Forcing the pain out of her mind Pyrrha took another step and another before walking as fast as she could to the elevator. Careful to avoid any cameras, or other patients, they would only try to stop her.

Reaching the end of the hallway she hobbled over to right most elevator, the one she knew went up to the roof, and pressed the button. Within half a minute the elevator opened and she stepped in, the elevator beside the one she was in however dinged and she heard someone she dearly hoped she wouldn't. "Boop! Got your nose Ren, now just Pyrrhas nose is left and I will be the undisputed nose queen! Mwuahahahaha."

Nora's boisterous voice echoed from the elevator as she, Jaune and Ren walked out, Jaune shaking his head amused at his teammate's antics. 'Dammit why now, today wasn't supposed to be a visiting day.' Pyrrhas thoughts were a hurricane of emotions as she heard two of her very good friends and the boy she loved laughing, chuckling softly in Ren's case, as they walked down the hallway. Thankfully the elevator doors closed and she pressed the button for it to go to the roof.

* * *

Pyrrha walked out onto the roof as the elevator doors closed behind her and she got her first real look at what had happened to Vale. "Oh dust, it's worse than I thought." Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she looked out into the distance and saw Vale in all its mangled glory, walls were being erected around Beacon as the Grimm flocked to it.

Whipping the tears away, she decided now was the time, she really couldn't afford to wait any longer, because there were no guarantees Crescent Rose would still be on the tower if she waited for her ankle to fully heal.

Slowly walking over to the fire escape she spread her arms out and her aura pulsed, her semblance forcing the metal to groan as the ladder descended to the ground. Walking over to the ladder she slowly made her way to the ground, wincing every time she stepped onto a rung with her right foot. Before long she was back on solid ground, however a shout got her attention as alarms rang in the Hospital.

Pyrrha scowled, her escape completely ruined now, she would have to be quick if she wanted to evade security, and her team. 'Damn I was hoping I'd have more time. Not that this will stop me though, I'm going to rescue you Ruby and NOBODY is going to stop me. After all it was my fault in the first place you got taken.'

Crouching, Pyrrha gathered her aura, what she was about to do would hamper her in the long run but she didn't care, and took off in a mad dash towards Beacon, weaving throughout the alleyways. Paying no heed to the pain that came from her ankle.

* * *

 _Yes Pyrrha has survivors guilt in a sense, and feels it's her duty to rescue Ruby no matter the cost. This will play a very very big role down the line and Pyrrha may lose her marbles a bit. Course shes already went a little crazy, but I'll elaborate more on that later, but this is what I meant in the summary by Stunted Arkos, Pyrrha still loves Jaune but...well as long as she feels the way she does nothing will come of it...for now.  
_

 _Next time! Pyrrha Vs Blake, Anger on Beacon Tower!_


	6. Beacons Grave

_Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY it belongs to Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum I make no money from this and do it for fun._

 _Right sorry about the late upload, I was having some real nasty issues with this chapter and no matter what I did I couldn't get passed them, hell I must have re-written this nine times. I would like to give a big thanks to Jin0uga and Axinite15 as they helped immensely with getting over my writers block for this chapter._

 _Hope everyone likes the chapter, This is Drednaught, Signing Off!_

* * *

 **Beacon General Hospital.**

Jaune shook his head at his teammates antics as they walked out of the elevator, the one beside theirs closing presumably going to the ground floor, Nora would never change that was for sure. "Nora please tone it down a little bit, this is a hospital. I'm sure some of the patients are trying to sleep." Nora looked sheepishly at Jaune and nodded.

Ren sighed as he walked between his friends. 'Nora really is trying to tone it down, but maybe we should ease up on her.' Reaching his hand over he put it on Nora's shoulder, causing her to stop dead and look at him. He merely smiled at her, causing her smile bitterly and turn her head away.

Nora clenched her fists as she looked away from Ren, the scars running from his chin all the way down his neck and down his chest a constant reminder of her recklessness. The thought of what happened to her Ren because of her still lingering.

* * *

 _Flashback, Beacon Evac Site._

 _Despite being exhausted, Nora cackled in glee as she smashed another Beowolf, the damned things were endless, as she covered the evacuation shuttle. "NORA SMASH!" Swinging her hammer around she nailed two more Beowolves and a Ursa. Panting in exhaustion Nora taunted the grimm near her grinning an ear to ear grin. "Is that all you've got 'Monsters' I'm completely owning you all, hahahahahahahaha." In her gloating she failed to notice the Alpha Beowolf creep up behind her._

 _Ren seeing the beowolf behind her knew it would kill her; Nora had already exhausted her aura and was fighting on pure will power alone. So he did the only thing he could. "NORA MOVE!" Shouting her name as he dashed towards her, caused Nora to spin around, her eyes widening in horror as she saw the Beowolf._

 _Reacting instinctively Nora swung Magnhild up towards the beowolf and smashed it across the jaw, barely making the grimm grunt as it growled at her. Swinging one of its arms at her it batted Magnhild away from Nora and sent it flying. The other arm then swung towards her, intent on ending her life and leaving her a cooling corpse._

 _Nora closed her eyes and waited for the end, she knew this was it. 'Good bye Ren.' Only to feel herself go flying, her body landing harshly on the ground, causing her to grunt. Her eyes opened and she pushed herself up then they widened in both surprise and horror, Ren, HER REN, was lying on the ground in a bloody mess, his entire front soaked in blood, with it starting to stain the rest of his clothes._

 _Nora's vision went red as she glared at the beowolf that had done nearly killed her and very likely had killed her Ren, and something snapped, a massive burst of lightning arced around her as she screamed in rage, her body becoming a blur as she struck the beowolf. It was incinerated instantly._

 _Nora slammed into the ground and gasped, before she coughed up blood and almost collapsed. However seeing Ren laying there made her push her fatigue away and she crawled towards him, her arms shaking the entire time in both exhaustion and fear. As she reached Ren she could hear his choking gasps, making her eyes tear up and her lips tremble as she held in her cries._

 _Finally she reached Ren and he smiled up at her, bloody teeth and all, before he reached up his left hand and laid it on her cheek as Nora's tears fell silently. Ren's vision grew dim and his breathing became raspier as his lungs filled with blood, before his hand fell away and he passed out._

 _Nora's eyes were as wide as saucers as Ren's hand fell away and she started screaming. "No no no no no no, Ren don't you dare die on me! Don't leave me Alone." Her voice was hysterical as she shook Ren to no avail. Her shouting however had attracted more grimm and an Ursa jumped at her only to be shredded by a hail of bullets as Team CFVY ran over to then, Velvet pulling a struggling Nora away as Coco mulched the horde of grimm that marched on them._

" _Let me go dammit! I'm not leaving Ren!"Noras shouting was getting louder and louder as she was pulled away by the surprisingly strong rabbit faunus. Only for her words to freeze in her throat as Yatsuhashi grabbed Ren by his arms and Fox, grabbed his legs, lifting him up gently and following after Velvet and the now docile Nora. While Coco followed up in the rear, her gun blasting away at the grimm as she walked backwards._

 _When they were almost to the Bullhead Nora's strength finally gave out and she sagged against Velvet, her vision going blurry, almost missing Velvets voice of the gunfire. "Easy Nora I got you, Ren's going to be alright just rest." Nora passed out seconds after that._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

Nora was happy Ren had survived, but he had paid dearly for her arrogance. Turning her head back to Ren she smiled a happy smile, determined to not let him see her sad, and grabbed his hand off her shoulder. Her smile widened as his cheeks turned slightly red.

It was then they realized Jaune had gone on ahead, looking at eachother sheepishly they started walking again, walking faster than normal to catch up to Jaune. Only to have Jaune smash into them as they rounded the corner, his pace frantic. "Guys Pyrrhas gone! She wasn't in her room and her armor is gone!" Hearing the hysteria in Jaunes voice was enough to tell them that this was serious.

Jaune scrambled off of the two and took off down the hall not even waiting for his teammates, almost smashing into a nurse pushing the food cart. Nora's eyebrow twitched and she looked at Ren. "He didn't even wait for us, hell he didn't even ask you to sense for Pyrrha's aura. I mean it's not like she couldn't have taken a walk right?" Ren closed his eyes for a second and then shook his head before he replied in a soft voice.

"No, she's not here her aura trail leads to the roof, then to the ground, she's just standing there." Nora pinched the bridge of her nose, and she was supposed to be the reckless one. Pyrrha had better have a good explanation for this. Seconds later the alarms in the hospital began to blare, Jaune must have reached the staff, and Ren's head twitched as he felt Pyrrha's aura signature take off at a high speed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Abandoned Airstrip.

Pyrrha slid to a stop as she rounded the unfinished section of the wall and cursed to herself, all of the transports to Beacon were gone or destroyed. Reaching up to brush the hair away from her eyes she looked around. 'Let's see are there any large sheets of metal around, if I can find enough scrap I'll be able to make a pathway to beacon.'

Spreading her arms out as she walked, Pyrrha could feel the metal around her and it honestly surprised her, her semblance was much much stronger than it was and she could even feel the metal in her range starting to vibrate and float towards her. All around her metal ranging from pieces of destroyed bullheads to girders and even a shipping container door gravitated towards her and swirled around her body lazily.

Pulling her arms down she clenched her fists tightly, the metal around her responding to her commands as it slammed together. Molding itself to her will and taking the shape of a platform. However as soon as her frankensteined platform finished she dropped to her knees and started panting. Sweat dripping down her forehead, and onto the ground.

Wrapping her arms around herself Pyrrha groaned as she felt her body protest her semblances usage. "Oh dust that hurts, it feels like I'm being stabbed with that arrow all over again." She sat there slightly shaking for a couple minutes hoping the pain would go away.

However when it became apparent that the pain wasn't going to go away she forced herself to stand up and slowly limped towards the platform, her arms still wrapped around her stomach and her ankle screaming in pain. Stepping onto it she reached a hand up and wiped the sweat off her forehead before she held her arms out again and pushed her semblance to its limit.

Slowly the platform lifted off the ground, shakily at first as her arms shook, then it got steadier and steadier as it rose into the air. Pyrrha faintly heard the frantic steps of shoes and turned around her see her teammates. All three of them looking at her in disbelief before Jaune shouted out.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing?" Ignoring the boy she loved, and blocking out his cries she sped the platform up until it was moving at a very fast pace towards the top of Beacon tower.

* * *

Jaune dropped his arms in despair and sadness as he watched Pyrrha turn away from his cry and float away on her platform, where it rapidly picked up speed. It's destination, most likely Beacon. Feeling a hand lay on his shoulder he looked back to see Ren, Ren himself was pointing at what looked to be an intact bullhead.

Catching onto his plan Jaune shook his head. "We don't even know if it will fly, hell none of us can fly a bullhead." Hearing a sheepish cough Jaune's head whipped around to Nora who was holding her hand up.

"Uhh, Actually I can fly a bullhead; I took a course at Beacon. The adrenaline rush flying gave me was awesome! If it can still fly I'll get us there." Jaune's sighed then nodded before Ren walked over to the bullhead and climbed in.

Several minutes later he poked head out and gave a thumbs up. Nora squealed and ran over to the bullhead giving Jaune no choice but to follow her. Nora practically skipped into the bullhead and jumped in, quickly making her way to the pilot seat. She frowned however when she flicked the start-up gauges on

"Well we know why they left it here; the left engine's dust matrix is out of alignment."

Jaunes eyebrow twitched and he looked Nora as he climbed in. "And that means what exactly?"

Nora snorted and turned to look at him. "It means I can get us there, but getting back? No way the engine, will fail within about ten minutes and once we start it up there's no stopping the destabilization so I hope you brought your scroll with you."

Looking over at Ren he nodded, and then he looked back to Nora who nodded also. Schooling his face into a determined expression he gave Nora a nod. "Go for it, let's go get our friend."

Getting the all clear Nora quickly started up the bullhead, the engines thrumming to life, and heard the awful crackle the left one gave as she lifted off the ground.

Jaune and Ren looked uneasy at the crackle the engine gave but stood firm.

* * *

Blake scowled as she killed another Beowolf, the damn things were everywhere, and it was making it hell to get to the dorm room. She hoped she could at least salvage some of the supplies that her and her teammates had spent the better part of six months stocking up for any long term mission that came up. Thinking about that caused her to shake her head in amusement though.

'Never thought Weiss would agree to one of Ruby's outlandish ideas.' It was true though, they had all pitched in but Weiss had called in a couple favors and had gotten some SMP's* sent to her just before she was cut off. Rounding the corner that led to team RWBY's dorm room she gaped at the destruction, team JNPR's room had been completely pulverized and her dorm rooms door was in splinters.

Cautiously making her way to the dorm room she made sure to step lightly, the foundation was definitely not stable if JNPR's room was any indication. Her right hand clenched around Gambol Shroud as she reached the dorm room, the bunk beds her friends had worked so hard to build were destroyed. Walking in she couldn't help but hiss in anger, everything her team had worked hard to build was gone!

Setting the duffle bag she was carrying with her left hand down she, reached back and touched Crescent Rose, it's weight doing wonders to keep her head on straight, she imagined Ruby was there being the voice of reason. Saying- "Calm down Blake, anger attracts the grimm, just get the supplies and get out your friends need you." Shaking her thoughts away she made her way over to the closet where the majority of the supplies were stashed.

Opening the door to the closet she almost jumped for joy, the emergency supply packages they had made up were still there, enough food and water to last each of them a week in the wild. Sheathing Gambol shroud above Crescent Rose she reached down and grabbed the package labeled Blake, and one of the packages labeled Water, she didn't have room for all five of the ration packs but she could always hide the others.

However just as she set her supply pack down and shoved the water package in the duffle bag she heard a scream of what sounded like Rage and Sorrow that sounded vaguely familiar, then the sound of a Bull head echoed before an explosion went off and she heard it crash. Quickly shoving the supply pack in her duffle bag she zipped it up and ran out of the room, whatever had happened she wasn't going to take a chance of it being Adam or the White Fang.

* * *

 _SMP- Aka Schnee Meal Packs, basically the remnant version of MRE's but as you can tell with a Schnee Rebranding, they taste horrible but are packed with Nutrition.  
_


	7. Pyrrha's bad idea

Disclaimer:I do not own RWBY I do this for fun.

 _I'll be honest this chapter has been sitting completed for almost three months, I just lost any and all motivation for writing and only recently has it sparked up again. I'm sorry it's so short and probably isn't that good, I hope you all enjoy it._

* * *

Floating to the top of Beacon Tower, Pyrrha glanced uneasily at the frozen dragon like Grimm, it's very presence unnerving her greatly.

Floating over the towers floor, she set her platform down gently and went to walk off, only to stumble as pain shot up from her ankle. Seeing she wasn't going to be walking very far any time soon she improvised, throwing her left hand out she called a metal pole from one of the many piles of rubble around her.

It flew towards her, reshaping itself into a walking stick and came to rest in her hand with an audible thud. She was surprised to feel almost no weight from it, despite being made from high quality steel. 'Yet another thing my semblance can do now, I'm actually kind of worried about what this could mean.' Pyrrha thought as she used the walking stick to keep herself up, slowly limping off the platform.

Looking around she decided to find her shield first, it would come in handy, and spread her semblance out trying to locate it. Her familiarity with Akoúo made it easy to locate, wedged in a pile of rubble near the dragon. Smirking to herself she held her right hand out and called her shield to her, the answer was instantaneous and the shield slipped onto her right arm with little trouble.

"Now where is Crescent Rose."

Muttering to herself she stretched her semblance out again and tried to locate the scythe, which was proving quite hard considering the thing was as tall as she was. When no responses came back, she stretched her senses even further, a feeling of despair starting to form in her gut.

"No no no no. It has to be here, it has to be, Qrow said he wasn't able to come back for it when he visited me."

Alas Crescent Rose was nowhere to be found and it caused Pyrrha to finally snap, a scream of despair and rage erupting from her.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All around her metal went flying in every direction, her semblance sending them flying as if shot by a cannon, leaving only Pyrrha, the Dragon Grimm, her Shield and walking stick on the tower roof. An echoing bang, followed by an explosion sounded off in the distance as she fell to her knees, her walking stick flopping on the ground with a thump.

Sobbing she wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to curl into herself. 'Why, why did she take Ruby, it should have been me, I'm the one who got in her way. Ruby never did anything to warrant the torture she's likely going through. Now even the last piece of what made Ruby, the adorable little ball of sunshine she was, is gone.' The guilt of having to watch one of her close friends taken, right after her brush with death had ate at her constantly in the hospital.

Tears still rolling down her face she laid there, her mind drowing in guilt. 'I guess this is it, I really am a failure, I killed an innocent girl, failed to stop Cinder, and had to watch as she took Ruby.' A stray flicker of glowing gold eyes appeared in her thoughts. 'No, it won't end like this, that bitch needs to pay, for all the lives she snuffed out. If I can't rescue Ruby I'll damn well avenge her, and nothing, NOTHING will stand in my way.'

As she grew angrier the tears running down her cheeks dried up and she pushed herself up, her body aching. Standing at her full height she made a vow, she would kill Cinder, if it was the last thing she did.

With a flick of her hand, her walking stick flew to her and into her hand. It would serve as her new weapon if she couldn't get Crescent Rose, and as if hearing her thoughts the metal pole pulsed and rippled, the metal reshaping itself into the Javelin form of Milo, only bigger, and she found herself fascinated at her semblances changes.

What she did not see however, was the drop of black blood drip from her nose, splashing on the ground as she walked away to the edge of the tower, completely missing the signs something was wrong with her body. Without a thought she jumped off, landing onto the ground as her aura took the impact without care.

'Forever Fall forest will let me get out of Vale without being seen, after that I'll make my way to Minstral, Mothers vacation home is there and it should be fully stocked. I'll just leave a note their telling her I needed the food for a training trip.'

Pyrrha headless of the dangers that would await her on this trip, and the familiar shouting in the distance, walked to the very cliff that had been used for the initiation test. "Lets see, the platforms launching mechinisim should still be working, even with out power maybe I can use my semblance to launch me into the forest." Closing her eyes Pyrrha felt around with her semblance looking for a working platform.

"There!"

* * *

Her eyes snapped open and she walked to the center-most platform, while it hadn't been maintained well it would work, with a little help of course. As she stepped onto the center of the platform she mentally nudged the launching mechanism and was sent flying into Forever Fall, ready to begin the long journey to Minstral.

Nora groaned as she came to and the world stopped spinning, her head was pounding and there was blood in her left eye and she couldn't see out of it, turning her head to the passenger hold she hissed in pain, her neck feeling like a beowolf had been tap-dancing on it. What she saw was not good, Jaune was out cold on the floor, blood running from what she assumed was a broken nose.

Ren was little better, he was awake but from the looks of things the harness was jammed and he couldn't move, he was effectively pinned to the seat. Turning her head back around, the pain getting worse, she bit back a gasp, as less then four inches in front of her was a piece of rebar, having smashed through the cockpit window. She silently thanked her luck.

Letting out a pained groan Nora tried to undo the buckle that had saved her life, what ever had hit the bullhead had blew out the good engine, the resulting aftermath was a blur.

"What the, Jaune, Ren, what are you doing here?"

A familiar voice rang out from the door on Jaunes side, causing Nora to try and crane her head towards the hold.

"Blake, is that you?"

Noras voice coming from the cockpit made Blake climb in, carefully stepping over Jaune, and peek her head into the cockpit, where Nora was trapped.

Blake was shocked at state Nora was in when she saw her, One of Noras eyes was completely red, tears of blood were slowly dripping down her face, said tears mingled with the blood oozing from the gash on her cheek. Blake flinched when she looked towards the canopy and saw the piece of rebar literally inches away from impaling Nora.

"I think I'm stuck Blake the buckle won't unlatch."

"Hold on just a second Nora, and I'll get you out of this."

Pulling Gambol Shroud from its small holster on her leg, Blake extended the blade partially and slipped it into Noras seat-belt, careful to keep the edge against the buckle she cut through each strap like they were tissue paper.

As she pulled Nora out of the seat carefully another bullhead's engine sounds rang in her ears and she looked out the shattered cockpit to see a Schnee Bullhead landing near them. Maybe luck was on her side for once.

She doubted it though.

* * *

Ruby was not having a good day, first she had a collar stuck onto her, that sent a burning feeling through her every-time she tried to take it off. Next the creepy lady, who insisted she call her mistress, and now she was being told to listen to Cinder the person who kidnapped her in the first place.

Cinder hummed as she watched her little rose struggle with the collar, she'd wait for it to punish her before announcing her presence. Truly the child was a gem in the rough, she was taking to the corruption with no noticeable changes, hopefully Emerald and Mercury wouldn't disappoint her again when their transformations were complete.

" _ **GAH!**_ "

There it was, Cinder had an amused smirk as Ruby rolled around on the ground thrashing as the Collar sent a scalding feeling through her body, her attempt to use her semblance backfiring on her.

"My, My little rose, you really don't listen to your betters do you."

Ruby, head snapped up as she heard Cinder's voice, and her thrashing abruptly stopped as the collar forced to still, and she glared up at the woman who was the mastermind behind her friend Penny's death.

"You, why did you take me, why couldn't you just kill me, do you and that evil lady get off on torturing people?"

Cinder shook her head at her little roses naivety, she really didn't understand she had been chosen, just as she had, she should be rejoicing.

" _Torture_ little rose, whatever do you mean? This isn't torture, this is training, after all what use can you be to us if you still hold onto your childish dreams of fairy-tale endings."

Cinder's heels clicked against the floor as she walked over to Ruby with her hands ignited with a dark orange flame, the girl, whose eyes were wide with fright, hastily pushed herself back further and further until she hit a wall.

Looming over the shivering form of the young Reaper gave Cinder an immense amount of satisfaction. The girl had been a thorn in her side at every turn, and while she was becoming fond of her she needed to be taught a lesson first.

"After all I have all the time in the world to bring you to heel now, try not to disappoint me like my last apprentices."

Ruby looked up in horror as Cinders form rippled, large bat-like wings, curving horns and a tail sprouting from her body.

"Now lets begin little one we have many many things to cover before your transformation is ready."

* * *

 _Afterword: I can't promise speedy updates but I won't abandon this story. I do have a couple other oneshots I'm working on also._


End file.
